The Dementors
by Sad eyed Lady of The Low Life
Summary: Quick Oneshot: This is an updated version, bad spelling corrected and the such. No major changes...Ginny's reactions to the dementors on the Hogwarts Express. Set during Prisoner of Askaban. Slight Tom/Ginny... but mostly in one-sided way...i think....


Authors Note:

This was posted before, so if you've read this already I apologise, but my spelling was pretty awful and it just bothered me so i needed to fix it, so no major changes... I was young and naive and had no beta! Anywho....

The usual disclaimers apply, don't own any of the characters, not a billionaire author either... unfortunately... Hope you like!

* * *

She was aware of everything that was going on. She was aware the train had stopped and although she had only made the trip to Hogwarts once before, she knew by the reaction of the students that the train had never stopped before.

She felt the biting cold nipping at her fingers and spreading through her body slowly. She was aware of the distance shuffles of feet throughout the train, she was aware of her companions silence, she was aware the door to the compartment opened and a hooded figure float in, and then, just as she was aware of everything, she was aware of nothing, nothing but the voice... the voice that had haunted her for the better part of last year, the nightmare that had haunted her since...

'Ginny... sweet, sweet Ginny...' he whispered. She could feel his breath in her ear as he whispered to her. As he told her that he loved her, as he told her how much he had admired her and needed her. As he told her what to do. She saw it all again. She saw the roosters, dead. She saw Ernie and the Creevey boy... she saw Hermione... She heard Tom chuckle... she saw his past, she saw his future, that he would be Lord Voldemort, that he would kill Harry's parents along with countless others... He gave her a piece of his soul and in exchange he began to take her life... she felt herself grow weak, she heard a scream... and after a moment she realised it was her own voice, there was a terror in it as she screamed his name out in anguish... Reliving the nightmare she had tried to forget...

She felt tears on her cheek, she heard a soft murmur and felt Tom grasp at her wrist roughly, she screamed again as he whispered in her ear again. He told her the horrible things that he would do to her if she revealed his presence, he told her what he would do when he was back to full power... how he would be visiting her, she would be the first he would visit. Her muggle loving family would die at his hands and she will be watching as it happens... He will not kill her for he has become ... attached... to his lovely Ginny, for that is what she was, she was his. She was his to torture, if he felt fit, to use and abuse. She would be his to break...

With a rough jerk she opened her eyes. Ron was shaking her. 'You alright Gin?' he asked, concern etched across his face. She nodded. She looked around. Herminone, Neville and Ron looked shaken, but Harry...! Harry was being helped up from the floor, the new professor helping him to his feet.

The look of terror was written on Harry's face. She knew what had happened. The hooded figure made her relive her worst memories - some (she guessed) she had shared with Harry.

The professor, Remus Lupin, had walked over to her after handing Harry something. He bent down to her 'Here eat this, you'll feel much better afterward.' he spoke softly handing her some chocolate. She looked up at him. Confusion evidently written on her face. 'Trust me' he smiled. She recoiled in horror. The last person that said that to her had tortured her, possessed her, tried to destroy her... Remus watched her in a shocked silence. After a moment he spoke again. 'Please take some.' She looked up at him, his eyes were warm, but he couldn't conceal the concern that broke through his voice. She took it from him cautiously. Once she had some chocolate a warmth spread through her, the last of her fear buried, hidden until it reared its ugly head later on but for now...

'Thank you' she whispered timidly. Remus smiled down upon her, the concern still evident in his eyes. 'You're welcome Ginny.'

* * *

Authors Note: This was my first 'published' fanfic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you like but be constructive please. No point in being mean. x


End file.
